Sombras del prejuicio
by Rinoaebastel
Summary: Durante la primera fiesta de Halloween después de la guerra, Hermione es capaz de escapar del pasado gracias a un murciélago en particular. Fragmento de When All is Lost, One is Found.


**Sombras del prejuicio.**

**Autora: Rinoaebastel**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto. Solo práctica en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.****  
****AN: Puede leerse cómo parte de When All is Lost, One is Found. **

* * *

**Octubre, 1998.**

Centenares de calabazas flotantes iluminaban los pasillos de Hogwarts con una vela suspendida en su interior. A cada paso que daba, las sombras de su persona tomaban la silueta de grotescos monstruos que podrían acabar asustando a cualquiera.

Unos meses atrás, Hogwarts había sido destruido y bañado en sangre, por lo que era más que seguro que unas simples sombras no afectarían ni al profesorado ni a los estudiantes. Ella respiraba tranquila entre ellas. Tras pasar por numerosos peligros cómo puzles, serpientes gigantes, hombres lobo, mortífagos y finalmente, Voldemort, las sombras eran tan aterradoras como un cachorro de Kneazle peludo.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Ahora podía enfrentarse a casi cualquier cosa sin ningún indicio de inquietud. Todo estaba mejor. Ella estaba mejor. Las pesadillas todavía aparecían de forma ocasional pero tenía un apoyo cuando sucedía.

Un apoyo de la persona de la que más orgullosa se sentía después de todo lo que había sucedido. Lo habían tratado cruelmente, aislado y malentendido. Aquel hombre que había logrado sobrevivir ante penurias a las que nadie podría haberse enfrentado. Y en medio de todo se había ganado su respeto y su amor por él. Ella nunca había dejado de creer en él. Su confianza en él era inquebrantable y Gryffindor o no, estaba orgullosa de haber defendido a un Slytherin.

Con una sonrisa, atusó sus ropas raídas, con cuidado de no golpear el murciélago con aspecto hosco que descansaba en su hombro. Era un extraño accesorio que jugaba bien con su atuendo. El vestido rojo y negro se adhería a su contorno mucho más que su ropa normal. Las lazadas de su pecho y la forma de corsé eran al estilo de una bruja medieval. La capa negra y extensa que arrastraba por el suelo, le recordaban a su mago. Había debatido en si llevarla puesta pero en esta época del año tendía a hacer frío en el Gran Comedor.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron a su paso. Los murmullos tras la puerta se transformaron en un bullicio de alegría. Su sonrisa se agrandó cuando divisó al grupo de amigos a lo lejos. Y cómo no, se había colocado cerca de las tartas de calabaza y las manzanas de caramelo.

El murciélago agitó sus alas, rozándolas contra su mejilla mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia sus amigos.

Alrededor suya, los estudiantes reían y jugaban con las distintas decoraciones que tenían a su alrededor, incluso algunos hacían ruidos aterradores e intentaban asustar a sus compañeros. Los fantasmas llevaban puestas sus mejores galas y su color perla parecía brillar más que nunca. Sin duda, estaban disfrutando tanto como los estudiantes.

Sintió al pequeño murciélago estudiándola. Iba a decir algo pero sus amigos terminaron por divisarla y la llamaron. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, sus amigos se deslizaron por el asiento, dejándole un hueco entre ellos. Hermione se sentó.

—¡Hermione, por fin! Pensábamos que ya no venías. —Ron saludo entre mordisco y mordisco. Su plato estaba lleno a pesar de que podía extender el brazo y coger más alimento cuando quisiera.

Permitió que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios. Había cosas que jamás cambiaría y esta era una de ellas.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo Harry. —Aunque no habría sido raro si no lo hubieras hecho. He oído a algunos profesores hablando de que es el banquete de Halloween con menos gente de toda la historia. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo culparlos. El banquete de los Carrow no estuvo lleno de dulces precisamente… Yo casi tampoco vengo.

Hermione suspiró y sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello que decidió ignorar. Si no lo hacía acabaría temblando y cogiendo el murciélago entre sus manos para reconfortarse.

—Parece que a Snape se le cae la cara de vergüenza. No ha venido. —Ron apuntó con el tenedor al frente, en dirección a la mesa de Profesores.

Ella frunció el ceño y sus labios se tensaron.

—No tiene razones por las que sentirse avergonzado. Es más, debería sentirse orgulloso de aparecer. —respondió Hermione.

—Después de lo que les permitió hacer a los Carrow… —empezó Ron pero ella le interrumpió.

—Piensa un poco, Ron. No podía detener a cada siervo de Voldemort y menos en esos momentos. Era un espía y tenía que cumplir su misión. —Cogió el tenedor, apuñalando una salchicha con unos espantosos ojos de algo que suponía que era patata aplastada y unas aceitunas negras. Era más cómico que tenebroso.

—Vamos Hermione, no hace falta que sigas defendiéndolo. Todos lo sabemos. Lo que pasa es que podría haber hecho algo para detenerlos. —Ron se metió un pedazo de jamón en la boca.

—No creo que pudiese. Era demasiado arriesgado—dijo Harry—. Y creo que yo tampoco pudiera haberlo hecho. Tenía que intentar proteger a todo el mundo mientras nos convencía de que era un bastardo desalmado.

—No hizo gran trabajo con lo de proteger. —espetó Ron.

Hermione echó su espalda para atrás y suspiró. El pelo enmarañado que cubría al murciélago se movió, descubriendo su posición.

Ron profirió un alarido y saltó como si nunca hubiera visto uno antes. Lo cual, era completamente ridículo.

—¿Por qué llevas eso ahí?

—Porque ha decido acompañarme. Le gustará el sitio supongo.—cogió un trozo de tarta de calabaza mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como el murciélago se centraba en Ron y extendía sus alas, emitiendo un sonido que podría asemejarse entre un siseo y un clicar.

Hermione intentó no reírse.

—Para ser un murciélago encantado me mira como si quisiera chuparme la sangre.

Esta vez no pudo aguantarse la risa, especialmente cuando el murciélago emitió un resoplido de indignación.

—Este come fruta, Ron. —apuntó ella mientras el murciélago recogía sus alas y se acurrucaba de nuevo contra su cuello.

—Bueno, ten cuidado. Al parecer le gusta estar cerca de ti. —Ron volvió a su comida, sin dejar de vigilar entre mordisco y mordisco al peludo animal que estaba sobre sus hombros.

Harry sacudió su rostro y decidió girarse para hablar con Ginny. Aun así, fue capaz de percibir un guiño antes de que su amigo se diera la vuelta. Y Ron… bueno, siempre sería Ron.

Hermione alcanzó una de las manzanas de caramelo del plato. La partió y cogió un pedazo sin azúcar. Alzó su tenedor y ofreció el trozo al murciélago. El animal olisqueó dubitativo en un principio.

La boca de Ron se tornó una mueca de puro asco.

—¿Estás loca? ¿No pensarás luego comer con el mismo tenedor que ha usado ese bicho?

—¿No comías tu del mismo cuenco con Scabbers?

La boca de Ron se abrió, intentando buscar una respuesta, pero cuando la cerró, ella sonrió con orgullo. El murciélago siseó y le robó el pedazo de fruta. El animal mantuvo la mirada sobre Ron, abrió la boca despacio y mordió la fruta, masticando lentamente con su cabeza elevada, como si estuviera mofándose del pelirrojo.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla. No necesitaba tener clases de adivinación para saber que le esperaba una noche larga y tediosa.

Aparecieron nuevos platos y Ron atacó las varias comidas, perdiendo el interés en ella y en su desagrado sin razón ante el murciélago sobre su hombro. No era como si el murciélago fuese a morderla e infectarla con alguna enfermedad. Los animales mágicos, al menos esta clase, no podían hacerlo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la silla vacía de la mesa de profesores mientras ofrecía otro pedazo de manzana al murciélago de su hombro.

Bajó la mirada a su plato y se sumió en sus pensamientos durante tanto tiempo que la comida desapareció y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, la música había inundado el Gran Comedor. Las bandadas de murciélagos que volaban sobre sus cabezas se colgaron en los techos, en los contrafuertes y en los arcos de punto.

Su inquilino decidió no unirse a ellos, optando por enredarse en su pelo, formando un nido. No sabía con exactitud que intenciones tenía pero estaba encantada de tenerlo con ella. Luego se reiría de ello cuando viera a Severus con su imponente figura y expresión neutral. Aunque no sabía si la aceptaría en sus habitaciones aquella noche.

La ausencia de su alta figura mostraba su dificultad de socializar por los acontecimientos del año pasado. Aquel hombre seguía cargando con una culpa que no se merecía.

Ya había sufrido suficiente pero entendía lo difícil que era apartar tal sentimiento junto con los recuerdos. Quizás, el año que viene vendría.

Una mano toco su brazo, obligando a que el murciélago se adentrara en su maraña de pelos. Hermione giró el rostro y observó a Ron de pie con una sonrisa. El muchacho hizo una reverencia, un extraño gesto caballeroso ajeno a él. Era incómodo.

— ¿Bailamos?

Sus ojos marrones recorrieron el Gran Comedor. Varias parejas se estaban congregando en la pista de baile. Supo que varios de ellos eran simplemente amigos y no vio nada malo en conceder un pequeño baile. Hermione aceptó la mano y se levantó mientras la sonrisa de Ron creció con el gesto. Se obligó a caminar a su lado incluso cuando escuchó al murciélago sisear ligeramente en su oído. Alzó la mano libre y le acarició bajo la mandíbula. Se aseguraría de que el baile fuera lo más corto que pudiera.

La mano de Ron se deslizó un poco más debajo de su cadera y ella la movió hasta su cintura mientras levantaba su otra mano. Esto era solo un baile con un amigo, y a pesar de ello, al instante, odió estar tan cerca de él. Si fuera Harry no se habría sentido de aquella forma pero Harry no portaba los mismos sentimientos que Ron.

Aquello había sido una decisión terrible. Él no era con quién quería compartir bailes. No quería que pensara que iba a tener una oportunidad.

Deseó que Ron pudiera llegar a entender que ella nunca lo amaría. No importaba las veces que dibujase la línea entre ellos, e incluso le había dicho que solo iban a ser amigos pero Ron seguía dedicándole aquellas miradas amorosas. Quería mantener su amistad, quería darle la oportunidad para ello, pero si continuaba así, quizás iba a tener que terminar con ello.

Solo había un hombre que amaría para siempre.

La mano de Ron volvió a descender y ella la volvió a alzar, provocando que el muchacho frunciera el ceño. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Sonó una nueva canción y comenzó a apartarse pero él la guió hacia otro baile y hasta estar en el medio de otros bailarines.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, acrecentando su nerviosismo. Por la cara que ponía Ron había malinterpretado su gesto como algo positivo. Ron la atrajo más hacia él, provocando que su estómago se revolviera y que sus músculos se tensaran ante tal cercanía. Se movió para alejarse ligeramente pero los brazos ajenos la rodeaban y el rostro amenazaba con acercarse demasiado al suyo.

No.

No iba a…

Tragó con fuerza. Debía apartarse antes de que de nuevo tuviera la idea equivocada. Ella no lo quería.

Pero estaba paralizada. ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Cuando ella soltó un gimoteo, Ron se apartó de ella rápidamente pero no parecía agradado por ello. Tenía los dientes apretados y parecía que sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El muchacho se estaba agarrando la muñeca, intentando quitar la masa negra que colgaba de su mano. El murciélago de su hombro había hundido los dientes en la piel de Ron. Pensaba que Ron se había apartado por cuenta propia pero había sido el murciélago quién la había protegido. Fue un gesto reconfortante pero no pudo evitar reírse. No se habría esperado que mordiera a Ron.

—Quítame esta cosa de encima —gimoteó Ron mientras intentaba zafarse del animal. Sabía que no podía herirlo por lo que esperó unos segundos más para observar como el murciélago hundía más aún sus colmillos.

Con gentileza, Hermione envolvió al murciélago con sus manos y el animal aflojó los colmillos de inmediato. Este mantuvo la mirada en Ron y le volvió a enseñar los dientes con un sonoro siseo, desafiándolo a que se acercara a ella e intentara volver a actuar de la misma forma.

—Llévate a ese bicho asqueroso lejos de mí. —los "labios" del murciélago tomaron forma de sonrisa, algo que incrementó más la furia de Ron.

Un pulso de energía cálida emanó del animal y creció en fuerza de forma periódica. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no podía creérselo. No había querido mostrarse aquella noche.

El cuerpo del murciélago se deformó, agrandándose y extendiéndose. Sus alas se convirtieron en manos, las garras en dedos. Su hocico desapareció para dejar paso a una aristocrática nariz. Su pelaje negro se transformó en ropa del mismo color. Elegante, imponente y terrorífico al mismo tiempo.

La música había muerto hacía tiempo, reinando el silencio en todo el Gran Comedor. La escena había dejado a los estudiantes con un par de expresiones en sus rostros. Unos boquiabiertos, otros parecían estar divirtiéndose. Ron daba la impresión de que estaba aterrorizado.

—Castigado durante una semana por su conducta inapropiada, Weasley. —la voz aterciopelada, lenta y rencorosa resonó por toda la estancia. Los escalofríos la inundaron al escucharla pero esta vez eran placenteros.

Se dio cuenta de que él sujetaba su mano y después sintió que la guiaba entre los estudiantes. Sabía que la mayoría de los alumnos tenían sus sospechas respecto a ellos pero, aparte de ser rumores breves, no se conocía nada en concreto. Tampoco se atreverían a decir que Snape entre todas las personas, mostrase favoritismo, y menos cuando ella ya no iba a sus clases.

Sintió la mirada de Ron sobre su espalda y su estómago se hundió, aun así, intentó recuperarse. Escuchó a Minerva ordenar que la música volviera a emerger mediante un hechizo, pero su voz estaba apagada, cómo estuviera hablando bajo el agua.

Algunos estudiantes volvieron a bailar, algunos mostrándole una sonrisa cuando pasaba por delante. La última fuente de confort que tenía, además de Severus por supuesto, eran las dos sonrisas y guiños de Harry y Ginny que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron tras ellos continuaron caminando y se preguntó que nuevos rumores aparecerían mañana respecto a ellos. Pero no le importaba. Había pasado.., no, los dos habían pasado por mucho como para preocuparse ahora por ello. Y, aunque Minerva no había dicho nada abiertamente, seguramente sabía que eran más que amigos. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que la directora sacara el tema y temía que lo hiciera. Aun había una tensión entre Minerva y Severus, a pesar de que ella le había mostrado un cauto y sutil apoyo durante su tiempo como director.

Tras perder de vista a los fiesteros y a quien quiera que deambulase por los pasillos, se detuvieron. Ella se permitió sonreír, entendiendo por qué Severus había aparecido de la forma en la que lo había hecho, cuando sabía lo mucho que preferiría haberse mantenido oculto.

Severus se giró hacia ella con una expresión en el rostro que nunca antes había visto. Dio una bocanada de aire cuando se percató de lo que era.

—Estás… Estás celoso.

Severus cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a ver a un Severus Snape celoso y en especial, celoso por ella. Hermione cogió su mano y el ceño de Severus se relajó ligeramente hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Severus…—empezó ella, pero él interrumpió sus intentos de tranquilizarlo.

—No dudo de ti, bruja, pero no confío en ese ignorante descerebrado. Aún no le entra en la cabeza que no estás interesada. Ver cómo se echaba encima de ti de esa forma me hace ser más cauteloso.

—Lo sé. Creo que yo también debería llevar cuidado con él—dijo ella—. Por mucho que me duela decirlo. —Cerró los ojos cuando notó la pálida mano acariciar su mejilla—. Creo que hoy ha aprendido la lección.

Ya había dicho antes algo similar respecto a Ron por lo que su intranquilidad no la abandonó por completo.

—Eso espero. No quiero tener que ir a Azkaban por tener que destruirle uno o dos de sus brazos por actuar de forma inapropiada.

Sus palabras eran un simple susurro y el hecho de que podía escucharlas tan bien, de que podía sentirlas chocar contra su piel, le hizo darse cuenta de que Severus estaba mucho más cerca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él mirándola fijamente.

Y entonces, Severus tomó posesión de sus labios y ella se relajó ante su agarre. Aquel hombre sería el único que la besaría por el resto de su vida.

Le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Necesitaba mostrarle afecto, necesitaba mostrar que lo amaba para mostrar lo mucho que apreciaba lo que había hecho aquella noche y en el pasado.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Severus alzó su mano y le besó el dorso. Hermione se dejó guiar por su murciélago en la oscuridad, rumbo hacia las mazmorras.

**Fin.**


End file.
